


Quaintrelle

by samsaras



Category: K-pop, K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsaras/pseuds/samsaras
Summary: El camino a la fama es un sendero escabroso, lleno de baches y huecos, que no siempre te llevará al lugar donde quisiste ir. Para Jeon Somin, es una realidad y algo que le ha tocado más de una vez vivir, sin embargo, el comienzo de K.A.R.D. parece ser el correcto. A portas de su début, los miembros de K.A.R.D se darán cuenta que, a veces, no todo lo que deseas se puede hacer realidad y en el camino, algunos sacrificios tienen que hacerse.





	Quaintrelle

_Quaintrelle_

_(noun)_ In our list of most beautiful words,  _quaintrelle_ is defined as a woman fully committed to surrendering herself to the passions of art, style, leisurely pastime and cultivating her innermost pleasures and desires. She’s a free spirit, with an innate desire to preserve her elegance. 

Ϟ

_«Quizás te diga un día que dejé de quererte, aunque siga queriéndote más allá de la muerte y acaso no comprendas en esa despedida, que, aunque el amor nos une, nos separa la vida»_

José Saramago.

 

Ϟ

 

 **CAPÍTULO I:** _GOTAS DE LLUVIA._

 

Era un miércoles a media tarde, el cielo estaba nublado con espirales grisáceas y el viento azotaba con tanta fuerza contra las ventanas del edificio, haciendo eco a las notas que morían con cada segundo que pasaba. La canción había sido reemplazada por el turbulento sonido de la lluvia asomándose y entre más tiempo miraba por el vidrio, podía oler el aroma a tierra húmeda, escuchar el suave golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia al chocar contra el asfalto y convertirse en una parte más del escenario que se abría ante sus ojos. Somin amaba esos días, adoraba la sensación del frío colándose a través de su piel, anidándose entre sus poros y haciendo más que necesario buscar el refugio de una sombra cálida. De otro cuerpo cerca, del calor que emitía otro ser humano a tu lado. Tal vez, no era solo eso lo que pensaba cuando veía la lluvia caer y aunque en ese momento su mente se concentraba en los versos que emitía su voz, la idea seguía ahí, titilando con suavidad entre otros pensamientos.

Quizá por eso erró la próxima nota, cometiendo un ligero error en la entonación que hizo que todo su cuerpo se congelara en el proceso, siendo presa de una sensación extraña: el conocimiento de que te habías equivocado y que, ahora, debías hacerle frente a las consecuencias. Muy lentamente, su rostro sonrojado se volvió con cierto halo de temor y pena hacia los otros integrantes de su equipo. Sus ojos se encontraron con miradas conocidas y el tono carmín en sus mejillas se acentuó, Somin se inclinó hacia adelante en una profunda reverencia mientras pronunciaba, con voz ahogada, más de una disculpa, casi queriendo desaparecer en ese instante tras haber sido atrapada en un momento incómodo.

Uno donde no era ella, sino sus pensamientos volviéndose cada vez más persistentes. De su mundo diciéndole que _estaba cansada_ , que debía dejar de respirar con tanta fuerza por primera vez en la vida, de permitir que el viento se la llevara. Pero ella nunca podría hacerlo, ¿cómo poder? Luchar era lo que había aprendido desde la escuela, tras haber debutado tres veces, tras haberlo intentado una y otra vez por seguir su sueño. Por ser alguien quien ayudara a los demás que alguna vez, aunque fuese siquiera un segundo, hubiese sentido que no tenía a nadie más en la vida.

Ella quería ser ese alguien que les recordara: _luchar valía la pena, cumplir tus sueños, también._

No la verían desaparecer entre los rayos del sol, la verían brillar tanto o más que él.

—Somin unnie, ¿estás bien? —la curiosa voz de Jiwoo la sacó de la ensoñación, haciéndola consciente de que las miradas de los chicos también seguían sobre ella. El matiz rosáceo en sus mejillas volvió a acentuarse, convirtiéndose en un brillante rojizo.

Matthew soltó una carcajada, ella podía sentir la reverberación de aquel sonido en sus venas, haciéndola volver el rostro hacia él con una máscara de vergüenza que la llevó a dar un paso y otro más, hasta que su mano chocó contra su hombro y su propia voz se hizo escuchar entre las risas.

—Matthew oppa, ¡no te burles! —había una sonrisa en sus labios, una que no llegó a sus ojos, pero que ninguno de los otros miembros fue capaz de ver.

Todos seguían riendo, incluida ella.

¿Quién le iba a prestar atención al sonido que hacía su propia alma al gritar? Ni siquiera Somin.

 

Ϟ

 

—Somin unnie, ¿quieres ir a comer? —Jiwoo preguntó, la rubia estaba acomodada contra la cama, moviendo sus piernas una tras otra en el aire, murmurando de vez en cuando una de las canciones que escuchaba. Somin tenía la mirada contra el espejo, limpiando con cuidado el maquillaje que había usado ese día durante una de las entrevistas organizadas por la compañía.

Aún no se le olvidaba el consejo de sus antiguas compañeras en APRIL: _debes lucir siempre bella, siempre joven._ Lo que ninguna de ellas emitía era esa horrible oración que venía después, que se te enroscaba en lo profundo del ser y te hacía esclava de la apariencia: _o nadie te querrá._

Somin agarró un algodón empapado en agua de rosa mosqueta, untándolo por su piel con suaves toques y solo cuando terminó su rutina de cuidado de la piel, giró el rostro hacia Jiwoo y con esa misma sonrisa suave, casi etérea (y con un toque de tristeza en las comisuras), asintió con entusiasmo—. ¡Claro que sí! ¿Has pensando en algún lugar? —preguntó, volviéndose por completo hacia su compañera, quien al escuchar su respuesta, se sentó sobre la cama y movió sus brazos en felicidad.

—Han abierto un nuevo restaurante a tres cuadras de aquí, Matthew oppa dijo que estaba muy bueno, ¿quieres probar? —la rubia alzó una ceja, portando una expresión casi cómica.

Somin volvió a asentir, levantándose de la silla para agarrar una gabardina de su clóset y un par de botas para abrigarse. Era la temporada de lluvias y frío en Seúl, ninguna de las dos podía arriesgarse a pescar un resfriado.

—No confío mucho en los gustos de Matthew oppa —dijo con una sonrisa, después de todo, el más grande del grupo solía tener un apetito interminable y comía prácticamente todo lo que le pusieran en la mesa, salvo pepinos.

¿A quién no le gustaban los pepinos? Realmente Somin no lo comprendía, pero tampoco es que iba a discutir con the King.

—Yo tampoco —Jiwoo se echó a reír, imitando sus acciones, maknae buscaba entre sus cosas una chaqueta amarilla, de las que combinaba perfecta y espléndidamente con su pelo, antes de ponérsela—, pero no perdemos nada con ir, ¿cierto?

Somin no podía decir lo contrario, así que volvió a darle la razón a la joven con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Deberíamos avisarles que saldremos? —una nota de indecisión se leyó en su voz, agarrando el teléfono móvil y antes de que pudiera realmente pensar con certeza sus acciones, la conversación con Matthew estaba abierta, palpitante con el último mensaje compartido entre ambos.

Jiwoo soltó un suspiro pesado y alzó la mirada hacia Somin, sus ojos brillando con ligera travesura.

—Solo a Taehyung oppa, a esta hora no suele revisar su teléfono, así que no tendremos a los chicos molestándonos —la sonrisa de Jiwoo era tan contagiosa que Somin no pudo evitar devolvérsela y cuando esta se volvió en una cómoda carcajada, también lo hizo la de ella.

Ambas se rieron por unos segundos y Jiwoo aprovechó el momento para acercarse a la castaña, pasando su brazo por los hombros de la otra chica.

Una sonrisa brillante se veía en sus labios.

—Es noche de chicas, la pasaremos genial —fueron sus ojos los que hicieron que algo dentro del pecho de Somin, se encogiera ante una sensación de felicidad. Era cierto que entre los dos miembros femeninos no existía la misma amistad que los chicos y a pesar de las diferencias, ambas habían comenzado a acercarse cada vez más.

Somin esperaba que, algún día, podrían llegar a ser muy buenas amigas. De verdad que lo esperaba.

—Sí, sí, —concedió, devolviéndole el gesto mientras ambas se dirigían hacia la puerta de la habitación, separándose para poder salir una vez la abrieron.

Los pasillos del edificio no estaban tan llenos como en el día, las personas no iban y venían con prisa, y pocos eran los rostros conocidos que se encontraron en el camino. No tenían por qué ocultar el motivo de su salida, así que a todo aquel interesado que le preguntó, ambas respondieron con sinceridad.

Menos mal que no se encontraron a ninguno de los chicos, pensó Jiwoo, riéndose para sus adentros cuando, una vez atravesaron la puerta del edificio, agarró la mano de Somin y echó a correr hacia la dirección que Matthew le había dicho. Tenían las mejillas arreboladas y la rubia podía escuchar las preguntas apresuradas de su compañera, el por qué estaban corriendo, de quién estaban escapando.

Y era solo escucharla verbalizar los cuestionamientos con una voz temblorosa y agitada, para que la rubia volviera a soltar una carcajada enorme, casi que terminando en el suelo al tomar mal una curva y sintiendo el latido de su corazón cada vez más pesado. Solo quería poner distancia entre ellos y el edificio, entre el recordatorio del deber y el trabajo.

También quería poner un poco de distancia entre la tristeza que se había sumado en Somin y su amiga. Quería volver a verla sonreír con sinceridad, no con ese deje de nostalgia que parecía habitarla desde esa tarde.

—Somin unnie, no tienes de que preocuparte —con voz entrecortada, Jiwoo detuvo sus pasos hasta que las dos solo estaban allí, de pies, en medio del sendero peatonal, con unas cuantas gotas de sudor corriéndoles por la frente y un incesante movimiento de sus pechos ante la necesidad por respirar—, solo quería poner algo de distancia, no vaya a ser y que los chicos se den cuenta de nuestra pequeña escapada.

Sin poder responder con rapidez, la castaña se tomó unos segundos para calmar el desesperado movimiento de su cuerpo por almacenar aire—. Creo que corrimos demasiado —dijo, llevándose la palma al pecho, dándose unos golpecitos como si eso fuera capaz de calmar el desbocado ritmo de su corazón—, ¿estamos cerca?

Alzando las manos en señal de logro completado, Jiwoo respondió—: ¡Sí! Solo esta cuadra y llegamos.

Sonriendo, Somin soltó la mano que la rubia aun sostenía, colocando detrás de su oreja varios mechones de pelo que se habían descolocado—. Me alegro, ¿vamos?

Asintiendo rápidamente, Jiwoo comenzó a caminar en la dirección correcta, disminuyendo el paso para que Somin la alcanzara y así ambas poder caminar lado a lado. Con una sonrisa cómica, la rubia ladeó el rostro hacia su amiga.

—Te ha gustado esto, ¿a qué sí? —echó las manos hacia atrás, uniéndolas ambas por un breve período de tiempo.

Somin la miró de reojo, dejando que sus labios formaran una sonrisa familiar—. Mucho — _y no mentía_ , en absoluto, correr de esa manera, escapar del edificio, la había hecho sentir como una persona libre, casi diferente, como alguien que estaba disfrutando de todo lo que la vida le había preparado e iba a tomarlo: a sujetarlo con ambas manos y aferrarse a todo lo grandioso que había delante de ella.

Porque lo merecía, porque había trabajado por eso durante mucho tiempo. Pero eso no podía decírselo a Jiwoo, no le saldrían las palabras—. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía así… —hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras en su mente— tan aventurera — _libre_ , era más adecuado.

Maknae hizo un ruido carismático, como si estuviese aprobando la elección de palabras que hizo Somin.

Si algo asombró a la exintegrante de APRIL, era el hecho de que Jiwoo pudiese sonreír de aquella manera tan vibrante—. Me alegra saberlo, era lo que necesitabas.

 _¿Desde cuándo la chica era tan perceptiva?_ , se preguntó Somin, mirándola con cierta aprensión al darse cuenta de que, quizá, todo esto era porque Jiwoo se había percatado de lo que pasaba con ella. Tal vez no era tan buena escondiendo sus sentimientos como pensó, o quizá su amiga la conocía mejor de lo que aparentaba y había sido fácil para ella dilucidar que sucedía en su cabeza.

Sin importar cuál fuera la respuesta, Somin se sintió infinitamente agradecida. Se movió antes de pensarlo, extendiendo su mano derecha para sujetar la muñeca de Jiwoo y detenerla en su paso. Hubo una exclamación de sorpresa, el movimiento rápido del cuerpo de la chica en su dirección y sabía que tenía una mirada curiosa en el rostro. Somin sintió las mejillas arderle un poquito, a sabiendas de que el color rosáceo comenzaba a treparle desde la clavícula hacia los pómulos.

En una ahogada y muy tímida exclamación, Somin le agradeció a Jiwoo.

—No hay nada de qué agradecer —la rubia le apretó la mano, colocando la libre sobre el hombro de Somin antes de atraerla hacia ella en un abrazo rápido—, somos amigas, estamos para ayudarnos siempre.

En una pausa dolorosamente consciente, Jeon Somin levantó la mirada hacia la otra chica, sorprendida ante aquellas palabras tan llenas de una sinceridad casi idílica. Sintió su pecho encogerse de emoción y las lágrimas acumulándosele en los ojos, pero ninguna cayó, a pesar de la sonrisa melancólica y llena de felicidad que se traslució en sus labios.

No había palabra suficiente que pudiese demostrar lo agradecida que se sentía por las acciones de Jiwoo, así que Somin lo demostró de la única manera que sabía: le agarró la mano y durante todo el camino hacia el restaurante, sus dedos siguieron entrelazados mientras un cómodo silencio se acentuaba entre ambas.

—¡Bienvenidas, bienvenidas!

La interrupción fue rápida, el lugar no estaba tan lejos de donde estaban y en poco menos de diez minutos, eran recibidas por un efusivo camarero que las invitaba a entrar. Dándole una mirada de reojo a Jiwoo, insegura de lo que realmente debía hacer, Somin esperó a que la chica le sonriera, toda entusiasmada, antes de dar un paso hacia adelante.

El lugar era cálido, quizá demasiado, porque pronto comenzó a sentir como innecesaria el uso de la gabardina, así que no dudó en quitársela mientras la rubia pedía una mesa para dos. Las dos jóvenes fueron llevadas a una que se encontraba contra la ventana, de esas que daba a la calle y podían observar el paso de los automóviles y transeúntes. Los colores de una Seúl en plena noche de invierno, brillando bajo un cielo ennegrecido y lleno de estrellas que, entre tanta luz y modernización, poco eran capaces de ver.

—Muchas gracias —escuchó que decía Jiwoo cuando les trajeron la carta, siendo depositada frente a ellas y Somin frunció el ceño un poco, leyendo cuidadosamente los platos ofertados en el menú y encontrando que su favorito estaba entre ellos.

Al igual que el de Matthew y Taehyung.

—Somin unnie, ¿qué vas a pedir? —la voz de la más joven de los integrantes de K.A.R.D, la chica masticaba una goma de mascar, también con los ojos fijos en el menú y repasando las líneas que las uñas.

A decir verdad, Somin no tenía idea de qué pedir. Ahora que era consciente, no estaba tan hambrienta como le había parecido antes.

—Aún no puedo decidirme, ¿qué pedirás? —devolvió la pregunta, alzando la mirada para observar el rostro pensativo de Jiwoo.

La chica frunció el ceño igual, encontrando sus ojos.

—Pediré naengmyeon —dijo, llevándose las manos al estómago, dándose un par de palmaditas—, no puedo esperar para probarlo, tengo mucha hambre.

Somin soltó una suave carcajada, echando hacia atrás un mechón de pelo que le había bloqueado la vista por unos segundos.

—Yo pediré gopchang.

El rostro de Jiwoo se iluminó con algo de malicia y, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sacó el teléfono—. Le tomaremos una foto para que Matthew oppa se dé cuenta de todo lo que se está perdiendo —se echó a reír, algo parecido al sonido que haría una bruja malvada tras cometer su primera fechoría.

La castaña no podía decir si estaba divertida o un poco asustada por el despliegue de malicia de su amiga.

—Omo, omo, se va a dar cuenta dónde estamos —agarró la botella de agua que le habían traído, dándole un sorbo que terminó en una toz risueña al oír el comentario de Jiwoo.

—Matthew oppa es un poco lento, Somin unnie, no se dará cuenta sino cuando ya estemos de vuelta y para eso será demasiado tarde —guiñándole el ojo, Jiwoo le dijo el pedido al camarero que se acercó a ambas, agradeciéndole profusamente cuando le dijo que en poco tiempo le traerían la comida.

Somin sonrió, moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa—. Eres admirable, Jiwoo.

Ante los ojos de la castaña, la joven enrojeció un poquito, agachando la cabeza con algo de vergüenza tras haber sido elogiada de esa manera. ¡Y de Somin nada menos! Jiwoo no tenía problemas con su autoestima y se consideraba realmente una persona genial, sin embargo, de acuerdo a su propia opinión, Jeon Somin era mucho más bonita, talentosa y amable que ella, no la envidiaba, desde el momento en que la conoció, solo sintió admiración por ella.

Y que le estuviera diciendo que era ella, Jeon Jiwoo, quien era admirable, la hacía sonrojar a más no poder.

—Gracias, Somin unnie —respondió en una voz bajita, agarrando su propia botella de agua para darle un pequeñísimo sorbo para sacarse la pena del rostro—. Y… bueno, de todas formas, es cierto, Matthew oppa no es muy listo.

Somin se echó a reír, colocando una mano sobre sus labios para evitar que las carcajadas molestaran a los demás—. Solo es un poco despistado —no es que estuviera defendiéndolo, nada más era que ella entendía que, a veces, no es fácil encontrarle el sentido a las cosas que otros decían.

Sobre todo, en su caso, que la mayoría de las veces no podía comprender del todo lo que Jiwoo trataba de decirle.

—¡Eso también! —exclamó, riéndose en voz bajita—, ayer Matthew oppa y Taehyung oppa recibieron cartas de admiradoras y ninguno de los dos supo muy bien qué hacer con ellas, ¡y una chica en el tren estaba coqueteando con Matthew oppa! —cruzándose de brazos, Jiwoo frunció las cejas un poco en un acto de concentración, parecía que estaba desentramando un viejo problema de algebra largamente olvidado—. Y no se dio cuenta en ningún momento, la chica tuvo que llamarle «oppa» para que se le encendieran las luces.

La risa no se hizo esperar, Somin era capaz de pintarse ese escenario con demasiada facilidad y viendo lo fácil que era para Matthew perderse en su propio mundo, entendía la dificultad que tenía para captar alguna que otra indirecta. La castaña iba a replicar algo gracioso al comentario, cuando justo llegó la comida y ambas tuvieron que detener su pequeña charla para darle gracias al camarero.

—Ohhhh, ¡se ve tan rico! —el entusiasmo de Jiwoo fue tan contagioso que Somin se sumó a ello, agarrando los palillos con entusiasmo y frunciendo suavemente los labios en un mohín delicado.

—¡Y huele tan bien! —se le sumó, llevándose un bocado a la boca, dándole un par de soplido antes de finalmente morder y comenzar a sentir el sabor en su paladar.

De verdad que estaba muy bueno, entendía porque Matthew lo había recomendado.

En un cómodo silencio y pequeñas conversaciones esporádicas, Jiwoo y ella comieron los alimentos, degustando y compartiendo entre sí hasta que ninguna de las dos pudo seguir comiendo. Más de una risa emitieron, dialogando un poco acerca de los chicos, de los fans, de los proyectos y deseos que querían realizar en algún momento.

Y Somin seguía teniendo la misma sensación, de no poder expresar con palabras ni acciones lo tan agradecida que se sentía con Jiwoo en ese momento. Mucho menos que, después de haber ambas terminado, la joven dijera con una enorme sonrisa que pagaría.

La castaña sintió un punzado de emoción en el estómago, ofreciéndole un trago de soju a Jiwoo, la cual aceptó encantada.

Una vez pagaron la cuenta, ambas se levantaron del asiento, agradeciendo a los camareros por el servicio. Jiwoo se frotó el estómago, bastante llena de comida y agarró la mano de Somin—, ¿volvemos? —preguntó con una pequeña mueca alegre, casi imperceptible pero que la otra joven pudo notar con claridad.

Asintió, dándole un pequeño apretón, antes de abandonar el restaurante. Nada más abandonar el refugio del mismo, las pequeñas gotas de agua helada se hicieron notar. Jiwoo soltó un leve gritito al sentirlas, soltándose para agarrar con fuerza la chaqueta amarilla que portaba.

—No me había dado cuenta que estaba lloviendo —un poco más agitada de lo normal, se volvió hacia Somin, quien también había procedido a cerrarse la gabardina—, debemos apresurarnos porque está apretando y vamos a terminar empapadas.

Asintiendo, ambas apretaron el paso y cuando pasaron la primera cuadra, la lluvia se había convertido en un torrencial. Las gotas les nublaban la vista, el frío se había colado por su ropa y hacía que sus miembros tiritaran. Somin tosió un par de veces, abrumada por la baja temperatura y ella era tan mala con eso, tenía una mala recepción al frío y ese clima la estaba matando.

—Somin unnie, vamos, vamos —la apuró Jiwoo, agarrándola del antebrazo para hacerla mover con más rapidez, pero con la fuerza de la lluvia, ninguna de las dos podía realmente correr.

Era demasiado difícil y ambas llevaban un par de tacones, a pesar de que ni Jiwoo ni Somin lo consideró un problema hasta que, en un movimiento brusco ante lo rápido que corrían, la castaña pisó mal y un grito abandonó su garganta, siendo oprimido por el sonido de la fuerte lluvia al caer.

Jiwoo se volvió hacia ella, su rostro convertido en una expresión de horror al ver como Somin caía hacia el suelo, manos en el tobillo palpitante, e intentó agacharse junto a ella, con una voz estrangulada y algo paranoica—. ¿Somin unnie, qué ha pasado? —no podía dejar de verla, los dedos pasando por el pelo de la castaña y recogiendo los mechones que ahora caían bloqueándole la visión del rostro de su amiga.

La mueca de dolor en el rostro de la mayor de las chicas era evidente y Jiwoo tragó en seco, sintiendo el color drenar por completo su rostro ante el evidente sufrimiento de Somin.

—Somin, Somin —la llamó, pasándole las manos a través del cuerpo, en un intento de ayudarla a levantarse. El gemido de dolor que escapó de los labios de la vocalista principal de K.A.R.D, la detuvo en seco. Somin había intentado apoyar el pie, fallando estrepitosamente ante el dolor agudo que le recorrió la extremidad.

No podía afirmarse sobre su pie, le dolía demasiado como para poder hacerlo y ese mismo pensamiento se traslució en su mirada al encontrar los ojos de Jiwoo.

La rubia soltó una mala palabra, una que hizo que Somin soltara una suave risa adolorida ante lo impropio de la respuesta de su amiga, salvo que en ese momento no podía encontrar mejor vocablo que pudiera describir la situación en la que estaban en ese momento.

—Debemos llamar a uno de los oppa —dijo Jiwoo, mirando el tobillo de Somin con una clara preocupación en la mirada. El agua había hecho que su pelo le cubriera parte del rostro y la castaña no podía realmente dilucidar que expresión tenía, pero por su tono de voz, era obvio lo que estaba pasando.

Estaban a medio camino, con un tobillo lesionado e incapaz de caminar, dos jóvenes solas y bajo una lluvia torrencial.

Nada bueno podía salir de ese escenario.

Tragando en seco y sintiendo sus labios temblar ante el frío, Somin asintió. Jiwoo soltó un suspiro pesado, pidiéndole con voz suave a la castaña que se sentara en el asfalto porque, tristemente, ella no podía con su peso.

Somin sonrió, a pesar del dolor—. No te preocupes, estaré bien —aseveró, aunque no estaba tan segura cuando tomó asiento en el andén, sintiendo el picor en sus fosas nasales antes del primer estornudo. _Ella siempre había sido tan susceptible a los resfriados_ , tapándose la nariz, trató de aguantar un par de estornudos más, para que Jiwoo no se percatara de su obvio malestar, algo que pareció funcionar, pero tal vez no por ella.

El ruido que hacía la lluvia era demasiado denso para que la rubia pudiera notar algo más y dado que ésta estaba demasiado ocupada con el teléfono en el oído, probablemente ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta de su creciente resfriado.

—Taehyung oppa —escuchó decir a Jiwoo, un tono más alto de lo normal, alivio diluyéndose en cada sílaba. Somin también se sintió mejor al saber que uno de los chicos había respondido, sin embargo, por un leve momento (a través del dolor y la pulsación de su tobillo), se preguntó porque no habría llamado primero a Matthew, él siempre tenía el teléfono consigo y era más probable que lo tomara antes que Taehyung—. ¡Somin unnie está lesionada! —el chillido en la voz de Jiwoo le hizo saber que la joven no estaba tan calmada.

Ella tampoco lo estaría en su situación, pero no quería preocupar a nadie, mucho menos desesperar a Taehyung oppa por su culpa.

No pudo escuchar con exactitud lo demás que conversaron, dado que Jiwoo estaba hablando demasiado rápido y comenzó a moverse de un lado hacia el otro en una señal inequívoca de que la desesperación comenzaba a hacerle mella. Somin volvió a estornudar, extendiendo sus brazos para sujetar su tobillo.

Un gemido de dolor volvió a atravesar su garganta al intentar moverlo y quedó pasmada, sin aire en los pulmones, tras el primer ramalazo de dolor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro contra su rodilla alzada, _dolía demasiado_.

—¡Somin unnie! —levantó la cabeza ante el llamado de Jiwoo, tratando de enfocar su rostro entre la lluvia (o eso se dijo a sí misma cuando sintió el mareo, ignorando el hecho que el desenfoque era producto de la alta temperatura que comenzaba a proyectar)—, Taehyung oppa está en camino, dijo que traería el Escalade de la compañía, así que estará en nada.

Somin agradeció, asintiendo varias veces y una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios al sentir a Jiwoo abrazarla, como si con esa sola acción quitara todos sus males. Sin embargo, hubo una sola pregunta que no se dio cuenta que hizo hasta que la rubia se tensó.

_¿Y Matthew oppa?_

—Salió —fue la escueta respuesta de Jiwoo y Somin no pudo evitar el ceño fruncido que apareció en su rostro ante la animadversión que escuchó en el tono de la chica.

Una parte de ella le dijo que no debería presionar más el asunto y, sin embargo, se encontró a sí misma preguntando—: ¿salió? ¿a esta hora y con esta lluvia?

Sintió como la rubia se removía furiosamente detrás de ella, girando el rostro en su dirección y la mirada que poseía le hizo saber a Somin que no estaba contenta con las acciones de Matthew—. Taehyung oppa dijo que una joven lo fue a buscar y que él se fue con ella. Lo llamé seis veces, debe estar demasiado ocupado para atender al teléfono en una emergencia.

Podía palpar la decepción en la voz de Jiwoo y aunque parte de ella era capaz de sentir lo mismo (lo hacía, por mucho que se estuviera convenciendo de que no), comprendía que, realmente, no era culpa de Matthew. Él estaba ocupado en sus cosas.

Ni ella ni Jiwoo tenían derecho a irrumpir.

—No importa, Jiwoo, Taehyung oppa viene en camino, eso es importante —dijo a través del dolor, encogiéndose cuando, sin querer, hizo un movimiento y volvió a palpitarle el tobillo. La rubia la agarró con fuerza, abrazándola para darle un calor que no podía sentir. Volvió a estornudar, sintiendo la cabeza darle vueltas a medida que pasaban los segundos.

—Creo que has cogido un resfriado —las palabras de Jiwoo crearon una espiral de vaho cálido que la llenó por un par de segundos de calor, pero que no fue suficiente para alejarla del terreno peligroso de la gripa.

Somin sonrió a pesar de todo, colocando su mano sobre el antebrazo de Jiwoo—, también lo creo, pero está bien, me encantó pasar tiempo contigo —y no mentía, era lo mejor que había hecho después de unirse a K.A.R.D, desvanecer las líneas aparentes entre ella y la más pequeña de sus compañeros.

No era que no se llevasen bien, es que siempre habían tenido una cordialidad casi distante y haber salido ese día, hablar tan cómodamente de las cosas que sucedían minuto a minuto entre ambas, la hizo sentir como si más noches como esa, más días así, podían hacerlas mejores amigas.

Y aunque nunca lo había dicho, en el fondo, Somin deseaba eso con tanto ahínco que le dolía el pecho de solo pensar que, quizá, no podrían serlo.

Pero ella daría lo mejor de sí para que sucediera, se lo prometía a Jiwoo y a sí misma.

—¿A pesar de la caída, la lluvia y el resfrío? —la joven preguntó con una sombra de duda en sus palabras, mirándola con un temor casi imperceptible en sus vibrantes ojos.

—Esta es la mejor parte —la sonrisa que le dedicó, paleada por la incomodidad y la fiebre que comenzaba a hacer estragos en cuerpo, fue realmente sincera y Jiwoo fue capaz de verlo. En un gesto desenfadado, la rubia depositó un beso casto en la frente de Somin, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Somininnie eres la mejor —la suave carcajada de Somin fue estrangulada por el sonido de un automóvil acercándose, a pesar de que no fue fácil identificarlo al principio, tanto Jiwoo como Somin fueron capaces de dilucidar la figura de Taehyung bajándose con prisa del automóvil, un paraguas cubriéndolo de la lluvia y otro bajo el brazo.

El rostro del mayor era indescifrable para ambas dado la oscuridad de la noche, pero en su voz, al acercarse, pudieron denotar una mota de incertidumbre y preocupación.

—¿Somin? ¿Jiwoo?

Extendió un paraguas hacia la más joven, agachándose frente a Somin y dado la cercanía, la castaña pudo ver las cejas fruncidas y las arrugas de ansiedad que plagaban su rostro. Somin trató de sonreír, pero la expresión se convirtió en una mueca de dolor al Taehyung intentar levantarla del suelo.

El sonido que salió de sus labios alertó al muchacho, haciéndolo detenerse por completo y observarla con una disculpa en su rostro—. Lo siento, Somin, pero necesito llevarte hacia el coche, estás titiritando —dijo con suavidad, pidiéndole una vez más un permiso silencioso para tocarla, a lo que ella solo pudo responder con un asentimiento leve de cabeza.

En un movimiento muy cuidadoso, Taehyung la alzó en vilo, apretándola contra su cuerpo para resguardarla de la lluvia mientras que Jiwoo sujetaba los dos paraguas y los cubría a los tres con ellos. La caminata hacia el interior del vehículo fue rápida, Somin no se percató demasiado de ello dado que, una vez dentro y fuera de la lluvia, el frío seguía calándole los huesos.

El violento movimiento de sus extremidades y labios hacían un ruido seco, uno que atraía la atención de los otros dos integrantes y no era más que un motivo de preocupación.

—¿Ha cogido un resfriado? —escuchó que Taehyung preguntaba, comenzando a poner en marcha el automóvil. A pesar de que no tenía fuerzas para hablar, Somin asintió. Un gesto que pasó desapercibido por los otros dos, ya que ambos estaban demasiado distraídos en sus propias tareas. Taehyung intentaba conducir rápido para llegar lo más pronto posible al edificio, mientras que Jiwoo buscaba un montón de mantas que comenzaba a apilar sobre Somin en un intento de hacerla entrar en calor.

Sin embargo, con la ropa húmeda encima, las dos sabían que eso no sucedería.

—Estarás bien —susurró Jiwoo a su lado, pegándose a ella en otro intento de pasarle su calor, sus manos estaban enlazadas y Somin, aunque desganada, quiso sonreír para la joven—, te lo prometo y siempre cumplo mis promesas —finalizó con una suave sonrisa, una que hizo que Somin asintiera en gratitud.

Se sentía como una verdadera hermana, como una familia real y ese fue su último pensamiento antes de perder la conciencia.

 

Ϟ

 

—¿Por qué no contestaba el teléfono? —fue una exclamación furiosa, acompañada de un tinte de decepción que hizo reverberar el sonido en toda la estancia, haciendo que más de un par volviera la vista hacia la pareja. Jiwoo, el colored joker, tenía un dedo apuntando contra el pecho de Matthew, the King, y su ceño fruncido denotaba más que una molestia.

Estaba iracunda.

Lo había llamado seis veces, desesperada, entre lágrimas pidiéndole que contestara, que Somin lo necesitaba, que ella también lo necesitaba. ¿No se suponía que para eso estaba la familia? ¿Para apoyarse mutuamente? En ese momento, con la rabia nublándole la razón, Jiwoo era capaz de comprender que Matthew no era adivino para predecir qué cosas ocurrirían, ni mucho menos cuando sería más necesitado.

La cuestión era que a ella tampoco le interesaba que lo fuera o no, sino del hecho que cuando más necesitaban de él, no estuvo. No fue capaz de devolver la llamada, a ninguno de ellos, solo se presentó esa mañana, con el pelo húmedo y un bostezo, preguntando dónde estaba Taehyung y Somin.

Solo eso.

Ni siquiera una mueca de preocupación, ni siquiera una pregunta de _¿cómo están?_ Solo el rostro de alguien que había pasado una buena noche y Jiwoo, por muy respetuosa que fuera de la vida personal de los demás, no podía comprender cómo él le había dado prioridad a otras cosas, sin preocuparse ni por un segundo de que su tan _alegada familia_ había necesitado de su ayuda.

—¡Somin unnie lo necesitaba! —exclamó, dando un paso hacia atrás, aun con la mirada clavada en el rostro de Matthew. No importaba la obvia diferencia en la altura, en ese momento Jiwoo no se sentía minúscula, solo quería… Dios, tenía el insano deseo de golpearlo—. Ahora está enferma y ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de preguntar, ¿de verdad, Matthew oppa? —las últimas palabras fueron en un matiz irónico que pocas veces era posible escucharlo de ella, y poco le importó que estuviese siendo ruda o desagradable con él, se lo merecía.

Completamente.

Matthew no dijo nada, quedándose en silencio por varios segundos en los que Jiwoo también lo contemplaba, su rostro convertido en una expresión dura.

—Lo siento, Jiwoo —murmuró, agachando la cabeza en una reverencia de disculpas. La miró a los ojos una vez más, pensando que la joven lo dejaría pasar de esa manera, pero encontró que seguía observándolo con una mirada impenetrable, inflexible. No lo perdonaría así de fácil.

—No es a mí a quien tiene que pedirle disculpas, oppa —lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, y la molestia se convirtió en un cansancio y decepción palpable—. Somin unnie está durmiendo, así que podría esperar un poco antes de verla.

Matthew asintió, echando un vistazo a la habitación que estaba delante de ellos. No podía ver mucho debido al efecto borroso en los cristales, pero era capaz de identificar unas cuantas figuras dentro con Somin—. Taehyung oppa está con ella, no se ha movido desde que la trajimos —señaló, Matthew podía escuchar la nota de juzgamiento en su voz, sabía que estaba comparándolo con Taehyung y haciéndole ver que, a diferencia de él, su mejor amigo sí que se había comportado como era de esperarse.

El mayor abrió la boca para decir algo a su favor y, sin embargo, fue cortado de raíz cuando un comentario impensable salió de los labios de Jiwoo—. ¿Tan importante era un poco de placer en comparación a la familia?

Incapaz de responder ante eso, Matthew solo pudo observar a la rubia en mudo silencio, parpadeando lentamente hasta que el significado de sus palabras penetró profundo en su mente.

Tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua: _nunca, nunca, nunca_. Pero no fue capaz de emitirla.

—La próxima vez no llegue demasiado tarde, oppa —dijo la joven, dándole la espalda, dio un par de pasos en dirección de la cafetería—, puede ser peor que hoy.

Matthew tragó profundamente, observando la delgada y diminuta figura de Jiwoo perderse en el pasillo hasta que no quedó nada de ella, salvo el eco de sus palabras revoloteándole en la cabeza. Apretó los puños, sintiendo el calambre recorrerle las falanges y sabía que sus nudillos debían de estar palideciendo ante la fuerza que ejercía, porque ser consciente de que habías fallado en una de tus promesas, de saber que algo malo habría podido ocurrir por tu culpa, no era agradable.

Nunca lo era.

—Somin —murmuró con la voz ligeramente estrangulada, acercándose a la ventana. Una delgada línea era la única cosa que podía observar sin el efecto borroso del cristal y, a través de ella, la figura pálida y somnolienta de la vocalista principal del grupo reposaba. Su pecho subía y bajaba en una suave cadencia, un movimiento que trajo cierto alivio a su persona, mientras sus ojos recorrían con suavidad las delicadas líneas de su pequeño rostro.

A pesar de lo apacible que parecía, su ceño estaba fruncido al igual que sus labios y Matthew sabía que estaba teniendo problemas para dormir. Sintió un deseo de acercarse a ella, de entrar y pasar sus dedos por su frente, de aliviar el evidente malestar que estaba padeciendo, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo.

Aun cuando lo hubiese querido, más que a nada en ese mundo, el gesto de otro hombre, la mano de otro, se adelantó y Matthew observó con el mismo mutismo pesado como Taehyung recorría los suaves contornos del rostro femenino con sus propios dedos y tomaba con su otro mano, la de ella.

Miró como él la apoyaba, como le ofrecía el calor y cariño que Somin necesitaba en ese instante y no pudo hacer más nada, solo quedarse allí, con los puños apretados a sus costados, observando como otro tomaba un lugar que él nunca mereció.

Por un segundo, fue consciente del doloroso espasmo en su tórax, de la sensación aguda de dolor en su pecho que no duró más, porque él mismo se encargó de ignorarla. De enterrarla.

Matthew Kim no tenía derecho a sentirla.

(Nunca lo tendría).

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí todo!
> 
> Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto por aquí, que ya tenía ganas de una historia sobre los miembros de K.A.R.D. (especialmente de mi bella Somin y BM), estoy un poquito obsesionado con ellos (¿quién no? ¡son geniales!) y mi cabeza ideó esto... y bueno, no pude contenerme a publicarlo. Evidentemente todo esto es producto de mi hiperactiva imaginación y, a pesar de que creo que no es necesario comentarlo, nada de esto es real y respeto muchísimo a los miembros del grupo (¡los adoro!).
> 
> Si tienen algún comentario, kudo o lo que sea, ¡encantada de recibirlo!
> 
> Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo <3


End file.
